Presbyopia treatment may include implantation of a replacement lens. Such lenses, which may also be referred to as intraocular lenses, may provide static or dynamic accommodation, or a combination thereof. Various techniques may be available to provide dynamic accommodation, such as mechanical or electrical controlled accommodation. The accommodation may be provided by actuation of a dynamic optical component that provides multiple levels of optical power. The change in optical power may provide different focal distances to the user via the intraocular lens. The amount of actuation, however, may depend on the technique used, e.g., mechanical or electrical.
If electrical actuation is used, the electronics and conductors may need to meet certain requirements that relate to visibility, implantation compatibility, and the implantation procedures. For example, it may be desirable to have some or all of the electronics and/or conductors to be transparent and flexible, and further formed from materials amenable to implantation into an eye.